justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Teacher
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) February 16, 2017 (JDU) Car Version March 9, 2017 (JDU) May 18, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classsic/Car Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Car Version) |nogm = 4 (Classic/Car Version) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Car Version) |mashup = Costume Party |alt = Car Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Car Version) |mc = (Classic) (Car Version) |pc = to to to (Classic) / (Car Version) |gc = to to (Classic) Broom/Vivid Helitrope (Car Version) |lc = Pink (Classic) Magenta (Car Version) |pictos = 104 (Classic) 105 (Car Version) 99 (Mashup) |dura = 3:18 (Classic) 3:19 (Car Version) |nowc = Teacher TeacherALT (Car Version) TeacherMU (Mashup) TeacherPMM (Puppet Master Mode) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsais |perf = Classic William Domiquin |from = album }}Nick Jonas tarafından "Teacher" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı genç bir çocuk. Koyu mavi bir afro, pembe ve koyu mavi bir tişört, mavi-gri skinny pantolonlar ve limon yeşili ve siyah ayakkabılar var. Ayrıca sol kulağına yeşil bir küpen takıyor. Rutinden sonra gömleği maviye döner. Car Versiyonu Bu rutinde, bir arabada performans gösteren iki adam var. P1 P1 siyah saçlı. İki siyah güneş gözlüğü, bir çift güneş gözlüğü, kırmızı ve mavi bir tişört ve üç bilezik takıyor. P2 P2 siyah saçlı ve sakallı. Bir çift güneş gözlüğü, bir yüzük, yeşil bir gömleğin üzerinde siyah düğmeli turuncu bir yelek ve birçok altın kolye takıyor. Teacheralt coach 1 big.png|P1 Teacheralt coach 2 big.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan çok renklidir, birçok çizgi ve zikzak kayar ve etrafta kayar. Aşk harfleri aynı zamanda bir karmakarışık ortamda yüzerken görülebilir. Koro sırasında, arka plan sivri çizgiler ve pembe kırık kırıklarla mavidir. Daha sonra, arka plan çılgın üçgenlerle mor, deniz mavisi ve siyah olur. Car Versiyonu Rutin hareketli bir arabanın içinde yer alır ve sahne alanı dansçılara yoğun bir şekilde yakınlaştırılır. Direksiyon P1 sürüşü ile aracın sağ tarafındadır. Arabanın etrafında yeşillik var. Koro düştüğünde, disko ışıkları görünür ve iç kısmın rengi değişir. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var: ' Altın Hareket 1, 2 ve 3:' Ekranı işaretleyin. Altın Hareket 4: İki elinizle ekrana gelin ve bacaklarınızı diz pozisyonunda tutun. Teacher GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 Teacher GM In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 in-game Teacher GM2 P.png|Gold Move 4 teachergm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Car Versiyonu Bu rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: "Evet!" Diyormuş gibi kolunuzu indirin. Altın Hareket 3: Kollarınızı yavaşça açın. Altın Hareket 4: Ekranı işaretleyin. Tea1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Car GM.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Tea2.png|Gold Move 3 Car GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 in-game Tea3.png|Gold Move 4 Car GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 1 adet Altın Hareketi var: Altın Hareket: Hava gitarı çalarken sağ kolunuzla bir daire çizin. (Crazy Christmas.) Xmas gm 2.png|Gold Move TeacherGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Teacher has a Mashup with the theme Costume Party that can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features heavily costumed dancers. Dancers * Who Let the Dogs Out? ''(Remake) * ''Monster Mash (Remake) * Cosmic Girl (Remake) * I Will Survive * Chiwawa * Drop the Mambo * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''I Gotta Feeling * Monster Mash ''(Remake) * ''Cosmic Girl ''(Remake) * ''I Will Survive * Chiwawa * Drop the Mambo * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''I Gotta Feeling * Chiwawa * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''Drop the Mambo * Crazy Christmas ''(Remake) * ''Chiwawa * I Will Survive * Crazy Christmas (Remake) GM * Who Let The Dogs Out? ''(Remake) Party Master Mode ''Teacher has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' * Teacher * Rolling Back/Mystic dance/Cute Fighter/Jumpy Walk * Funky Shuffle/Cowboy style/Geeks know better/Show Them Sista * Sporty Steps/One Leek Please/That's fashion/Like A Flower * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/'Uptown Funk'/'Want To Want Me' * Mechanic Walk/Look At Me/Russian Sidestep/That's Just Me * Pinky Run/Keep it alive/Stretch It/Long Walk * Rolling Back/Mystic dance/Cute Fighter/Jumpy Walk * Funky Shuffle/Cowboy style/'Born This Way'/'All About That Bass' * Sporty Steps/One Leek Please/That's fashion/Like A Flower * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/'Want To Want Me'/'All About That Bass' * Mechanic Walk/Look At Me/Russian Sidestep/That's Just Me * Baila Con El Fuego/Party In My Head/Africa's In Me/Cheerful * Back From the 80's/Disco Queen/Sharp Dressed Punches/Sneaky Beanie * Left To Right/Can't See Me/Drama Queen/Too Good For You * Cleaning the floor/Praise The Sun/Relaxing Arms/Flamenco * That's Just Me/Leek Power/[[Born This Way|'Born This Way']]/'Uptown Funk' * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/African Shuffle/Grandpa' Steps * Teacher Appearances in Mashups Teacher appears in the following Mashups: *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Best of Just Dance 2016) Captions * Falling Down * Give Me Five * Heart Broken * Sliding Air Guitar * Tchoo Tchoo Dance Quests Teacher appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Coconut Car Version *Sun Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All Songs S-Z Car Version *All Songs S-Z Trivia *''Teacher'', serisinde görünen ilk promosyondur. Galeri Game Files Teacher.png|''Teacher'' TeacherALT.png|''Teacher'' (Car Version) Teachermu_cover_generic.png|''Teacher'' (Mashup) Teacherpm_cover_generic.png|''Teacher'' (Party Master) Teacher_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Teacheralt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Car Version) tex1_64x64_m_badc32e58b75aa1c_14.png| album background (Classic) TeacherALT_albumbkg.png| album background (Car Version) Teacherpm_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Puppet Master) teacher_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) teacheralt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Car Version) Teacher cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) TeacherALT_BC.jpg| cover (Car Version) 265.png|Avatar (Classic) 200265.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300265.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) pitbull.png|(P2) s avatar (Car Version) 200266.png|(P2) s golden avatar (Car Version) 300266.png|(P2) s diamond avatar (Classic) teacher pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Teacheralt_pictos_atlas.png|Pictograms (Car Version) In-Game Screenshots JD2017 2017-03-09 12-35-54-255.jpg|Car Version on the menu JD2017 2017-03-09 12-38-40-705.jpg|Car Version s loading screen Teacher jd2019 menu.png|''Teacher'' on the menu Teacher jd2019 load.png| loading screen Teacher jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection Teacheralt jd2019 menu.png|Car Version on the menu Teacheralt jd2019 load.png|Car Version s loading screen Teacheralt jd2019 coachmenu.png|Car Version s coach selection Teacher-0.png| gameplay (Classic) Behind the Scenes BTS-Unknow-Choreography2.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Others teachermenu.gif|Classic s menu progression Teacher Car Menu.gif|Car Version menu progression Teacherbg.png|Background TeacherJD2017Files.PNG|''Teacher'' in the files of Videos Official Lyric Video Nick Jonas - Teacher (Lyric Video) Teasers Teacher - Gameplay Teaser (US) Teacher - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Teacher (Car Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Teacher - Just Dance 2016 Teacher - Just Dance Now Teacher - Just Dance 2017 Teacher - Just Dance 2018 'Car Version' Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance 2016 Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance Now 5 stars Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance 2017 Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance 2018 Teacher (Car Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Teacher (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 'Party Master Mode' Teacher (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2016 Teacher (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2016 (Wii U Gamepad View) Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Teacher Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Teacher Car Teacher - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) Teacher (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) References Site Navigation it:Teacher es:Teacher de:Teacher en:Teacher Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Nick Jonas Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Oturmuş Versiyonlar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:William Domiquin